Blind Spot
by ANBU Crayon
Summary: OneShot  Sakura loses her eyesight because of Sasuke, and Naruto takes it out on him. Meanwhile, they get captured by an unknown enemy.  Will Sasuke be forgiven?  SakuSasuNaru [What's with the U's? And the rating is a bit screwy.]


"Fate has a funny way of dealing with things, don't you think? Naruto-kun... Will I ever be the same? Will I be able to see the world as it once was, before I became this way?"

Blank emerald eyes looked forward, as if they were awaiting for something to give them life. Beside the blank eye's, were a pair of bright, yet lifeless, sapphire orbs that could easily see that life wasn't about to come to the empty orbs. A hand reached and removed a single lock of pink hair that slipped away from the other's. If it hadn't been for the way Sakura moved, or stared forwards, nobody would have been able to tell that she was blind.

"Sakura... You will always be the same. You will always be the Sakura-chan that I know." In the back of Naruto's mind, a voice whispered something he couldn't.. '_ And I will always love._' Naruto smiled, and one of his hands came to rest on Sakura's cheek. The light from the nearby candle gave the pink haired child, no, women a lovely glow. Her tiny hands lay limply in her lap, and she leaned into the warmth that came off in waves from Naruto's large, but soft, hands.

"Tell me something, Sakura-chan. What is it like? To be blocked from seeing what goes on around you?" Naruto had asked this before, and Sakura had never answered, she just became silent, and when Naruto asked her what was wrong, Sakura would say that she went to the place where she could see.

" It's... Beautiful. You can't see reality, and you get to feel, touch, smell, everything in a different sense. I can create my own world, just for my eyes to see. But, its also quite lonely, I may be able to create my own world, but people aren't an exception..."

Naruto was shocked. Beautiful? Being blind shouldn't be beautiful. Shouldn't it be horrible? Not being able to see the faces of people? Watch as children grow? Naruto and Sakura fell into the depths of thought.

**' Kit, there are things that make blindness be beautiful. You won't be able to see people die, or see your loved ones cry. The Blossom is simply putting these words in her own text.'**

' But- I- Guess your right... But, you wouldn't be able to see the persons face before they passed on. Nor would be able to see a child grow into an adult.'

**' Course I'm right you flesh-sack! I'm always right! I'm not known as the 'Great and Magnificent' Kyuubi for nothing! And if I hadn't been placed in this cage, I would've taken control of your body, actually, an even stronger body, and mated with The Blossom! Bwahahaha! Oh- Wait. I wasn't suppose to release that to you. Damn.'**

'...' Naruto was silent. Would the Kyuubi actually do that if he could take full control of Naruto's body? What about all those times when the Kyuubi Had managed to slip from the bars of it's containment? But, then again, maybe the nine-tailed foxes lust for Sakura wasn't as strong as it was now. Who knew? Naruto certainly didn't, although he Was the container for the beast. Then again, if Naruto were to look past all of those problems, he'd be able to see that he probably wouldn't of stopped Kyuubi... Unless Sakura didn't want it.

Speaking of Sakura, Naruto hadn't noticed that the pink haired goddess had moved from the bed that they had been sitting on towards an unmoving body in the corner. The candle light didn't quite make out the features of the still being, but, if one were to look closely, you'd be able to see that it was Uchiha Sasuke, duck-butt hair and all. Using her hands to find the bowl filled with warm water on the ground, Sakura pulled out the small cloth made of clothing, ringed it out, and placed it on what she thought, and knew, was his forehead. Her hands expertly darting around the young mans pale face. One hand slipped down from his face, and towards a deep slice that soaked his open shirt to a blood red color. The snow white color permentally stained by his own blood, the large robe bow that had once been around his waist served as a sling for his right arm.

"Sakura-chan... Do you think he'll be alright? It's been four days, and he's yet to awaken fully. And we can't put him on the bed because he starts to gain a fever... It's... Odd, what's wrong with him?" Naruto calmly stood to his full height, an amazing 6'1", and walked to the bloody Uchiha, and the blind Sakura. He took this time to study the two. Sasuke was still wearing his Sound outfit, most of it bloody, torn, and missing, but still in wearable shape. As said before, his Purple bow used as a sling, and parts of his clothing used to wrap his wounds. Sitting next to him was his sword, which Naruto couldn't quite place the name, it had been broken in half. Next to the broken weapon, laid piles among piles of Armour.

Sakura wore a black fighter kimono with a silver design, and a purple-ish silver colored obi that ended in a huge bow with it's two strands pooling on the floor near Sakura's bare feet. Tied to the bow, was a mask. It kind of looked like Haku's mask, an older boy who Naruto had defeated a long time ago, but black with silver swirls. Her pink hair had been let out of a tight bun, and now hung a little bit above her waist line. In other words, she was beautiful looking, even though her legs, and a bit of her body, was full of scratches, cuts, and forming bruises.

Naruto on the other hand, had been removed of all his clothing, and given a black shirt with two orange swirls on the back. They kind of looked like the faded seal on Naruto's stomach. A vest that didn't have much of a back to it, and a pair of baggy pants that reminded Naruto of Gaara's pants the first time he met the Shukaku Beast. [He's not talking about Gaara literally, but more off the main topic.

"Naruto... He's waking up." Naruto, who snapped out of his imagination, raced to Sakura's side. A single groan emitted from the lone Uchiha. "Oh- Naruto... Tell me when he opens his eyes, I need to go fetch some more water..."

Standing up, Sakura was immediately brought down. "His eye's are open, Sakura-chan." Towards the Uchiha, Naruto smiled. "Welcome back to reality, Sasuke."

Sitting up in an old man fashion, Sasuke fell back, and against the the wall. A half scream escaped his cracked lips, and Sakura flew forwards to comfort him.

"Sasuke, are you alright? Oh Dear, Naruto- could you go get the water? Warm- Please?" She looked to where she knew Naruto was sitting, and probably staring at her. With the rustle of clothing, Sakura could tell that Naruto had remvoed his presence from the area, and was heading towards the small tub full of water.

"S-Sakura..." In a swirl of pink, Sakura turned her head back towards Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it?" Feeling for Sasuke's hand, Sakura grabbed it, and pulled it towards to body. "Is something wrong? Are your bandages to tight?"

[Sasuke Pov

Something was wrong. Sakura's Emerald orbs didn't light up, the way they use to. Instead, they stayed a blank green look.

What really worried Sasuke was the way Sakura felt around, like she was... Blind-folded. Or she had her eyes shut. Actually, Sasuke recognized this. Back when the Uchiha clan was still blooming, and Sasuke was just a little boy, one of his uncle's, whose name escapes him... Was blind. [This is not true. There is not uncle like this:3

He moved much like Sakura, perhaps a bit more stiff then her fluid motions, but the eyes were practically identical. Blank, and staring straight-forwards.

"You... You are blind." Staring at his hand, which was still captured by Sakura's smaller ones, Sakura looked away, towards a bowl that had been recently nudged from it's spot when Sasuke had awoken.

"What- Happened? Who did this to you?" Stumbling backwards, Sakura looked downwards. Her eye's, though blind, managed to show sadness.

"Sasuke- I... You shouldn't- Naruto said that..." She couldn't say it straight out, so Naruto did it for her.

"You" Naruto stepped back into the room, a basin filled with steaming water was placed next to Sakura. With a plop, Naruto sat on the dusty ground. " Don't you remember Sasuke? Sakura had tried to fight you, and all you did was smirk. She tried to hard, but you used your Sharigan, to a level unheard of, and blinded her. You nearly killed her Sasuke."

Sasuke remember clearly now.

[Previous Encounter (In other words, Black Flash)

_"Sasuke! Stop this! Come home with us, forget Orochimaru, forget your Brother!" Fist connected with ground, and fissure's opened up. Steam pushed upwards, hiding Sakura from Sasuke's view for a moment. Activating his Sharigan, Sasuke searched around._

_"Please Sasuke... Everybody misses you, Ino misses you, Rock-Lee Misses you, hell! Even Neji misses you! Come one Sasuke, you can't stay away for ever! You are hurting yourself more then you are hurting us because you are staying away."_

_He could see her now. Clear as day. She was standing on a large rock, her long hair blowing in the wind created by the steam._

_"Please? " Her lively eyes stared straight into his, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad. But, Orochimaru expected better of him, so he skipped the feelings, and returned to his emotionless self._

_"Sakura- I will not come back. Not until I do what I must. Not until I Kill-"_

_"What? Kill your Brother? Holy Fuck Sasuke! Give up! Jesus! You are to stupid to realize that your brother doesn't care about you? Not anymore? He's given up on waiting for you to become strong-" Sakura stopped short. A sword was pressed against her neck- Sasuke was pissed. _

_"Shut up... Don't speak. Just... Shut up." The sword pressed tighter, and blood trickled down her throat. A arm was wrapped around Sakura's waist, and she was pressed against the taller man's body. Sakura started to breath hard, the sword was beginning to hurt. It had been a long time since Sasuke had transformed into his 'higher' form. And the seal was beginning to burn with anticipation from being contained for so long._

_As he held onto Sakura's tiny frame, he let her words sink into his skin, and his anger was released into the world._

_Sakura couldn't see what was happening, but she was terrified. Sasuke's aura was... Different, and it was dangerous._

_'His grip, it's loosened up!' Taking this chance, Sakura slipped from the arms of her former crush, and sent a chakra powered fist into his stomach. He flew back, but not without taking his own action upon Sakura's body. A silver looking Chidori was in Sasuke's hands, and the last thing Sakura saw, was Sasuke aiming for her face But it wasn't the Chidori that injured Sakura. It was Sasuke's eyes. They weren't the usual Sharigan red, they were purple with two slits for pupils. Sakura suddenly started to scream in pain. . Something had triggered an explosion behind her eyes, and she could feel something warm escaping her tear holes. But it wasn't tears._

_Sadly, Sasuke had missed with the Chidori, but the effect of Sasuke's Sharingan was great. Sakura withered and fell to the ground._

_Her pink hair covering her face, and all Sasuke could really see was the blood dripping from the tips of her pink hair. _

_She was calmed, but she wasn't breathing. This, for some magical reason [ 8D, worried Sasuke. _

"_Sakura. Get up Sakura. Now." Using the hilt of his now snapped sword, Sasuke poked Sakura's side. "Sakura. Up."_

_Picking up her twisted body, Sasuke removed her bloody hair from her face. He gawked._

_Sakura was crying blood. Her Emerald eyes were fading, and she was writhering with pain._

"_Sakura. Stop it, Sakura." He watched her cry the sticky liquid, and suddenly, she gave up. Her body went limp, and her breathing faded slowly._

_Meanwhile, Naruto watched as this happened. And red seeped in from the corner of the Sapphire spheres. A loud, angry howl escaped from his lips._

"_**Sasuke!!" **And the fight broke out._

_[[End of Flashback_

"That was almost a week ago." Her voice was but a whisper, and Sasuke strained to hear it. "I've been blind ever since. Not that I mind!" She laughed, her echo never reaching Sasuke or Naruto.

She may have been blind, but Sakura could still feel the tension in the air, and it was choking her.

Sakura expected that, but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

The tension had snapped, and Guilt, Sadness, and despair filled in the missing links. Sakura blanked out when she felt four warm appendages wrap themselves around her chest, mid section, and her waist.

It was then, Sakura wished that she could see.

3

Alrighty then! Hello, Im ANBU Crayon. This is my first Story posted, but not my first created. Ive got plenty more coming.

Some, are-

Sasuke: You Made Sakura Blind!!!??!?!??!

Naruto: Ramen... I Mean- You Meany!!

Sakura: Im fine you guys...

ANBU: o-x

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue... I don't own Naruto, And neither do you! But- I own plenty of other things!!!


End file.
